The present invention relates to an electrostatic recording medium, which is especially suitable for preparing precise images by use of an electrostatic printer plotter incorporated in a computer-aided drawing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as the CAD). More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrostatic recording medium comprising a substrate, an electroconductive layer and a recording layer which are successively overlaided on the substrate, with the surface of the recording layer being studded with at least one component selected from the group consisting of a polymeric electrolyte, an inorganic salt and a surface active agent.
Recently drawing techniques using computers are rapidly developed and widely used. Under such circumstances, there is a great demand for an electrostatic recording medium for use with a printer plotter for precise image drawing by electrostatic recording, that is, for use with the CAD. This is because when image formation is carried out on a conventional electrostatic recording medium by use of the CAD, thin line images are apt to be broken, or dot images are apt to become thicker than the original dot images, or small dots are omitted due to abnormal discharge from a recording head of the CAD.
For solving such problems, for instance, the following countermeasures have been proposed, (i) adjusting the space between a recording stylus of an electrostatic recording apparatus and the electrostatic recording medium, (ii) selecting suitable materials in accordance with the necessary electrostatic capacity of the recording layer, and (iii) adjusting the electric resistivity of an electroconductive layer to a suitable value and regulating the applied voltage. These countermeasures are in fact effective for the above problems to some extent. However, the results still do not come up to the quality level required for precise image drawing.